


the here and now

by andromedagalaxy



Series: Philkas College Verse [45]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedagalaxy/pseuds/andromedagalaxy
Summary: “I’ll work on my Spanish.”Philip clicks his tongue. “Now that. That is something that benefits me. So yes. Yes, good, I agree.”Lukas laughs a little bit and kisses the tip of Philip’s nose. “Okay what else?”“You’re gonna domorethan one thing?” Philip laughs, shifting a bit so he’s leaning on Lukas’s leg.“I can do like, five things,” Lukas says. “I have all of January and all of February and a good portion of March.”“You should learn how to dance better,” Philip says.“Dance better?” Lukas says, grinning wide now, that smile that sends jolts of happiness through Philip’s body. “You don’t like my dancing?”“I like your everything—”Lukas grabs him around the middle, tickling him, and Philip laughs, squirming. “But you want it to be better, huh?” Lukas asks, still tickling him.





	the here and now

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Ilana ❤️

Philip looks at their Christmas tree glittering in the light of the new lamp they shoved over behind the couch. He sighs, his eyes trailing down to Izzy sleeping under the tree. Christmas was good this year. Lukas has still been adjusting to his dad and Sarah being an item and managed to get through the whole visit without having a single breakdown, even having a few conversations with them without his eye twitching the whole time. Philip was super proud of him and made sure he knew it, with stolen kisses and an extra helping of cranberry sauce when they finally sat down to eat.

Philip always misses Helen and Gabe when they leave, but he also loves having his alone time with Lukas back, too. He sighs again, his mind jumping forward to the end of March. Two and a half months without Lukas. He knows he needs to really distract himself. He’s planning on walking Izzy through Central Park every damn day. He’s gonna take every job he’s offered. 

He tries not to think about going to sleep in their bed alone.

His head is in Lukas’s lap and Lukas brushes his hair back, tapping his foot a little bit where it rests on the coffee table. Christmas music was playing on the radio but it faded into some kind of pretty instrumentals that Philip doesn’t really recognize. Lukas is scrolling through something on his phone and Philip peers up at him, sees that cute little frown line forming between his brows. 

“What is it?” Philip asks, humming a little bit under Lukas’s attentive hand. He’s still living out the buzz from their spiked eggnog and he smiles at how damn cute Lukas is. Fuck, he’s gonna miss him when he’s gone.

“Ugh, Philip,” Lukas says, locking his phone and letting it drop into the cushions. “Ugh, baby.”

“What?” Philip asks, narrowing his eyes now too.

“The last race is on your birthday on the new schedule,” Lukas says, covering his eyes with his hand. “Goddamnit.”

Philip watches Lukas’s face crumble. “Lukas—”

“I don’t wanna go,” Lukas says, shaking his head. “Fucking goddamnit.”

“Hey,” Philip says, pushing himself up. He drapes himself across Lukas’s lap and wraps his arms around his neck, pressing kiss after kiss to his cheek. “It’s fine. It’s okay, I don’t care.”

“I care,” Lukas says, winding his arms around Philip’s waist and hauling him closer, burying his face in the crook of his neck. “I only wanna do New York races from here on out.”

“Lukas, you gotta take your chances,” Philip says, still kissing him. “This is a good one. I’m gonna have plenty of birthdays, this is important.”

“You’re important,” Lukas says, and Philip wonders if he’d still be crying if they hadn’t been drinking. “Your 21st.”

“We’ll go out when you come back,” Philip says. He tries to pull back to look at him but Lukas only holds him tighter, and a wash of warmth and affection floods through Philip’s body. “When will you be back, baby?” Philip asks, cradling Lukas’s head.

“The next fucking day, looks like,” Lukas sighs. “God this was the stupidest fucking idea. I hate it. They better not change the schedule again and make it later or I’m gonna be pissed. This should be the last one.”

“This is gonna be awesome like I keep saying,” Philip says. “You’re gonna win, you’re gonna be the best, you’re gonna be so damn sexy—”

“Yeah and the only person I wanna be sexy for won’t be there,” Lukas says, sounding petulant.

“I’ll be there a couple times,” Philip says. “I just don’t know when yet.”

“It’s fucking December and I’m already losing it,” Lukas says. He’s the one that pulls back and he takes Philip’s face in his hands, running his thumbs back and forth along his cheekbones.

“I’m looking forward to you sitting at home like a house husband until you go,” Philip says, snorting as he looks at him. “I expect dinner on the table when I get home after class.”

“Oh you’ll have it,” Lukas says, his eyes bright and wet. “I’m gonna—sprinkle rose petals all over everything. I’m gonna clean the goddamn apartment and wash Izzy every day and learn a new skill.”

Philip laughs, nuzzling their noses together. “A new skill.”

“Painting.”

Philip scoffs.

“Chess. I’ll become a chess master.”

“Yeah right,” Philip says, kissing his cheek again.

“I’ll work on my Spanish.”

Philip clicks his tongue. “Now that. That is something that benefits me. So yes. Yes, good, I agree.”

Lukas laughs a little bit and kisses the tip of Philip’s nose. “Okay what else?”

“You’re gonna do _more_ than one thing?” Philip laughs, shifting a bit so he’s leaning on Lukas’s leg. 

“I can do like, five things,” Lukas says. “I have all of January and all of February and a good portion of March.”

“You should learn how to dance better,” Philip says. 

“Dance better?” Lukas says, grinning wide now, that smile that sends jolts of happiness through Philip’s body. “You don’t like my dancing?”

“I like your everything—”

Lukas grabs him around the middle, tickling him, and Philip laughs, squirming. “But you want it to be better, huh?” Lukas asks, still tickling him.

“Lukas!” Philip shrieks. He twists out of Lukas’s grasp and tumbles off the couch, managing to get to his feet before he hits the ground. He laughs, grinning down at Lukas, and Philip is happy he isn’t crying anymore. Sure, it fucking sucks he’s gonna miss Philip’s birthday, but they’ll make it up. Philip definitely plans on visiting him at least twice wherever he is, and he knows Lukas is gonna be clinging to him from the moment he gets home. They’ll have plenty of time to make things better.

“C’mere,” Philip says, holding out his hand.

Lukas shifts forward, groaning a little bit, and takes his hand, letting Philip pull him to his feet. Philip instantly tugs him into a dancing position, wrapping one arm around his waist and holding their hands out. The classical music playing is so pretty and Philip feels like he should Shazam it before he loses it forever, but he’s too distracted by the way Lukas is looking at him. 

They sway back and forth, caught in each other’s orbit. 

“Lots of phone sex when you’re gone,” Philip says, nodding. 

“Oh yeah, definitely,” Lukas says, smiling down at him. He steps back and turns, twirling Philip in a circle. Philip laughs, twisting around until he’s pulled back into Lukas’s arms. “Just don’t let Izzy hear.”

“Definitely _not_ ,” Philip says. “We’re gonna have to plan it, like old people, and I’ll hurry her out of the room before we do it.”

“Perfect,” Lukas says. 

They dance a little bit more, moving to the music, and Philip winds up wrapping his arms around Lukas’s neck, Lukas’s arms closing around his waist. They didn’t get much time for dancing at prom and when they danced at the hotel room afterwards they wound up naked and heading for the shower. They danced once at the vow renewal but they were pretty focused on keeping Izzy from running away again. 

Philip realizes he likes this. It feels nice. He cards his fingers through Lukas’s hair and traces his eyes over his face. “We gonna dance like this at our wedding?” he asks, his voice catching on the word.

“Yeah,” Lukas says, a soft little smile tugging at his lips. “We’re talking about it a lot lately.”

“Do you not want—”

“No!” Lukas practically yells, pulling Philip closer for effect. “I want to, I—I like it.”

Philip doesn’t know what else to say so he only smiles, his cheeks coloring. The lights from the tree blink bright on the walls, over the cabinets and the fridge.

“Izzy ring-bearer,” Lukas says, widening his eyes. 

Philip snorts. “Oh yeah, that’s a surefire way to lose them immediately. Hey, I wanna twirl you too.” He steps out and grins as Lukas laughs, spinning Lukas around twice before he drags him back in. Philip smashes their mouths together and hears Izzy start snoring louder behind them under the tree. They laugh against each other’s lips.

Lukas pulls him in when the kiss breaks and Philip rests his head on Lukas’s shoulder as they keep swaying, sighing contently. 

“We still going to Angela’s for New Year’s?” Philip asks.

“Yeah,” Lukas says. “And she said it was cool for Nathan and company to come, so the kids are gonna have a real good night with all those dogs.”

Philip grins. “I’m gonna take a thousand pictures.”

“You gonna do that focus on the dogs before the portfolio?” Lukas asks.

“Yup,” Philip says. “If I can get ‘em to sit still.”

“Such a good little photographer,” Lukas says, kissing Philip’s neck.

Philip grins to himself and hears the music change, something a little slower and more romantic. “I like this,” he whispers. “Dancing with you like this.”

Lukas brings his mouth in close to Philip’s ear. “Me too,” he whispers, pressing a long kiss to Philip’s cheek.

Philip doesn’t think about when Lukas is gonna be gone. He just cuddles closer to him and savors the here and now.

**Author's Note:**

> Lukas is off for the circuit in the next one! Which should be a chaptered fic if things go to plan. See you there!


End file.
